As yet Untitled- USUK
by Nomsicle
Summary: Alfred comes around to watch some movies with his friend Arthur, yet something doesn't seem quite yet. The fairies are worried and so they should be, Arthur is very sick but what can our hero do to help? Will he realize his true feelings? Can he help his former caretaker on his own or seek help from other sources. USUK- SickFic - Warning, illness, language, T just to be safe.


**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful summers Saturday in England, the rare sort with no rain and temperature at a pleasant 25°C , the sort of day when many rushed to the beach to cling to the fleeting and short summer days the country hardly saw. Due to this the usually bustling city of London seemed almost calm, well calmer than usual since all the tourists had flocked to the coast as well as many working families. America, or Alfred Jones as he is known to many humans, happily strutted down Londons streets until he came across a house containing his former caretaker, a house that brought back many memories from his own youth though he rarely went to England. The red brick house was just the same as it was all those years ago, give or take a few changed windows and a bit or roof retiling, the old place has lasted extremely well but what else would you expect for the house of the mighty United Kingdom its self? The American bounded up to the door with foggy, stained glass windows as his nantucket bobbed along with him.

"Yo Britian dude!" He grinned, opening the door without even knocking first as he usually did. "Your hero arrived for a super special awesome SURPRISE!" America chuckled to himself, waiting to hear what he knew would soon be coming from the uptight brit.

"America?! What the- Haven't you ever heard of knocking you insufferable arse?!" A voice yelled as its owner stomped into the hallway from the living room. The American chuckled and grinned at his British friend as Jade green eyes glared at his clumsy smiling face. "What are you doing in my house?!"

"Take a chill pill dude" Alfred replied, closing the door behind him (well more like slamming it) He opened the paper bag he was holding and rummaged through it. "Well I really want to ask a favour of you" His voice got slightly shaking as he pulled out a horror movie from amongst the burgers and snacks in his hands. "Do you wanna watch this super freaky movie with me? It's meant to be like amazing and I thought I'd help you watch it as a hero to like protect you" Once again, he chuckled, this time more nervously. Arthur groned and ran his fingers through his blonde mess of hair, watching his former colony get all scared over just the thought of watching such a movie.

"I'm busy America," Arthur said sternly as Alfreds face dropped slightly into a pout yet had a hint of relief. "Unlike you I have work to do, my brothers have been causing up trouble again, the north twins have been fighting again. As for Ireland, he's just bloody annoying." he growled to himself, heading into the kitchen to make some tea and grab a scone he had made himself to eat earlier "Our last meeting was an absolute nightmare."

"I don't get how you guys hate each other so much! Me and Mattie and Raúl get on well most of the time." America replied, placing the bag down on the kitchen side as a sign that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. "Ya know we have our arguments but you guys just fight all the time. Europeans are freaking weird"

"Matthew, Raúl and I, stupid American. Don't go lecturing me about my family" Arthur bluntly replied, as he grabbed another mug to prepare some coffee for his unwanted guest. Black with two sugars, just as Alfred like it. The Brit only had coffee because America drank it, otherwise he wouldn't let it within ten miles of his home. Though he must admit, it did make the kitchen smell nice and homely. He handed his former colony the drink and a scone, which the other declined much to the brits disappointment. "Can't you at least call before you come over to my house? At least that way I'd have some warning"

"Well I could but then it wouldn't be a surprise would it? Hahaha!" Arthur rolled his eyes and sipped his tea, starting to get a headache already from the loud man standing opposite him.

"If I watch the movie with you, will you give me a week break from you bursting into my house?" Arthur bargined, looking at the films case. He had heard about this movie from Japan which had made him curious to watch it, if the king of horror movies had praised it then it must be a worthwhile watch. Though with America he was sure that he wouldn't be watching most of, mainly watching the other cry and hide behind the sofa claiming he wasn't scared at all. Then again that was a rather good watch as well...though it did get annoying very quickly.

"It's a deal! I have stuff to do next week anyways. But I get to stay here tonight!" Alfred put a huge pack of popcorn in the microwave to heat up and pulled out various bags or crisps and sweets which he called snacks but Arthur called 'Diabetes' "Lets watch this movie! Whoo!" He grinned, though inside he was absolutley terrfied of what would haunt his dreams tonight.

"Fine, I'll set up a bed for you just don't shout. You're beginning to make my head split" The brit rubbed his forehead and headed upstairs, beginning to make the bed in Sealands room which was still made for the tiny nations frequents visits. It was also the only room with a night light which he was sure his guest would be using tonight, like he usually did. The Brit admitted to himself that he liked America staying the night, making him think of when he was little and cute.

A few bright lights flitted around the bedroom and perched on Arthurs shoulder. "Good evening Arthur, you seem to be in high spirits today. Well higher than yesterday anyway." a sing song voice chimed, followed by a cute giggle "Has your headache from the past few days finally gone?"

"Ah good evening Miss fairy" Arthur smiled happily at his childhood friends and guardians "Yes I feel a lot better today, it's mostly gone now. Though Alfred shouting isn't helping in the slightest" he sighed as the fairies exchanged worried glances with each other.

The leader fairy looked at him in the eyes "You've been having a lot of headaches Artie, are you sure you're okay" her head tilted slightly, her eyes filled with concern for her friend she had known since he was a little boy. Headaches had been bothering him for a few weeks now, every single day, sometimes a light ache whilst other times an immoblising pain which kept him in bed all day. Yet he had not told anybody yet, only kept it to himself as not to worry any one or face any pestering.

"I am absolutely fine, you have no need to worry about me like that" Arthur replied after a few moments as he finished making the bed with an fighter jet duvet cover he was sure America would like. "I am a country, headaches won't mean anything to me at all. The only headaches I have to worry about are my brothers and that frog...and of course the biggest one that's right downstairs"

"Britian? Are you talking to your imaginary boyfriend again?" Alfred shouted from downstairs as he heard the other mumble to himself. The comment made the Brits thick eyebrow twitch in annoyance before turning around and shouting back,

"I am not! And why do you immedietely assume boyfriend?! Are you trying to suggest something?!" He fumed, storming downstairs with a snarl on his face as the American chuckled and waved of the comment like the oblivious idiot he was.

"Whoa dude, it was only a joke. Now come watch the movie before I get bored" The blue eyed man patted the space next to him with a perfect grin which only recieved a glare back from the pissed off Brit.

Arthur went and sat it the furthest seat possible from his companion as the into to the movie played, its music already giving the American the chills as he hugged the sofa cushion tight to his chest. Arthur knew this was going to be a long film he would find hard to enjoy as much as he would alone. With a sigh, he slumped in his chair with his head rested in his hand, mentally preparing himself for the screams that were sure to come. Oh great, here came yet another headache that could only get worse.

**-Time skip time-**

"Man, that was so terrifying" The American shook, turning the dvd player off and chuckling to himself in order to try make him seem like he hadn't just been screaming and crying his eyes out. "But I was brave and I watched it all, like a real hero right dude?" He looked over to the Brit who was seemed to be.. no he couldn't...Alfred poked Arthurs cheek. He was fast asleep through all of that?! How was that possible? The sound was on full volume and that combined with Americas screams could wake the dead. "Yo Britian dude?" Alfred said, fiddling with his hair and poking the mans eyebrows and forehead.

"Ugh...go away America..." Arthur said, not wanting to open his eyes. His head felt like it was on fire yet again, he knew opening his eyes would only make it ten times worse and so would Americas constant pestering.

"I thought you were dead! You look even paler dude, whats up?" Alfred tilted his head, slightly curious about his falling asleep at this time and the tone of his skin. He had noticed it a little earlier but thought nothing of it, thinking it was just the light.

"I'm fine you git." Arthur slapped his hand away "Just go to bed, I'll clean up alright?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes, not remebering becoming this tired or even falling asleep in the first place. God moving just made it worse but he couldn't let the American know that as he stood up and acted as if he was alright.

"Alright whatever, If you insist" America held up his hands indefeat, not wanting to test how stubborn the Brit was feeling this evening. "I'll see you later, let's hope that ghost doesn't come and haunt us tonight" He sent a chill down his spine, geez now that would be all he could think about when he was going to be sleeping tonight. Alfred bounded up the stairs, not thinking twice about what he had noticed about his friend earlier, shaking odd all worry for the fear of that horrible ghost haunting his dreams.

Arthur sighed and began to pick up the remains of the snacks and putting them in air tight containers to save them for later. He looked at all the scattered pieces of popcorn all over his sofa and freshly cleaned carpet, what a pain that'd be to clean up tomorrow. The Brit wavered slightly on the spot, the world around hims swirling around him as he began up the stairs to he room. "Fuck me...what the hell is going on..." He groaned to himself, rubbing his forehead before running into the bathroom and throwing up his scone and tea from earlier, that being all he had eaten all day due to his lack of appitite.

"Arthur..." The fairy from earlier whispered to him as he sat on the batroom floor, her concern obvious. She had watched this happen more and more in the last few weeks as well as watch the weight simply drop off him. "Let's get you into bed...can you stand?" Arthur nodded and pulled himself up with the sink and stumbling into his room. The fairy pulled the sheet up over the Brit, tucking him in and watching as he fell asleep.

The fairy watched him with an extremely worried face before flying out the window to a small gathering of men across the country. "Ah, Fawn...What's the latest news?" the eldest commented as the fairy perched on the table they were all sitting at.

"I didn't think it could happen, but he's gotten even worse" Fawn commented, looking down in shame at her failure to protect a person she loved dearly.

"We can't sit back any more, did you see him last week?

"I know...We have to make him see the doctor..."

"Idiots, he won't listen to us! We have to get someone else to tell him"

"He won't listen to anyone!"

"Mr Alfred is round his house right now, maybe he can help" The delicate fairy told, smiling slightly in hope. Maybe Arthur would listen to Alfred more than anyone else, or at least push him to see how unwell he was...

**Have a sick fic, haha. I suck at plots really so it doesn't have a confirmed one at the moment. Yet I am happy to write this one!**

**What's wrong with poor Artie? Oh my I do hope someone helpd him soon. **

**I figure he'd be stubborn to admitting he needed help. So anyway enjoy.**


End file.
